


On n'est pas des manches !

by malurette



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Penguin Team, ce sont des manchots, la malepeste soit des ornithologues et des académiciens français, linguistic false friends, mistaken for other species, ornithology, penguins are not auks damnit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois quatre manchots qui voulaient regagner l'Antarctique, et qui ont fait le tour du monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On n'est pas des manches !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** On est p’tet des manchots mais on n’est pas des manches !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Madagascar/The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** les Manchots, « Lola », et une paire d’OCs  
>  **Genre :** drame/action  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Penguins of Madagascar – la petite troupe – inter-espèces – Où nos héros les manchots rencontrent une bande de pingouins (http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pingouin) et comparent leurs deux espèces : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces oiseaux bizarres qui ne leur ressemblent même pas tant que ça ?" sur KinkEnStock > (round #7, 1er juillet '12)  
>  **Continuité :** récapitulation rapide des deux premiers puis AR sur le troisième film ;  
> Ce n’est pas indispensable mais c’est quand même mieux si vous avez vu les trois films, l’ _interquel_ « Merry Madagascar » et jusqu’à la deuxième saison de la série télé dérivée ;  écrit avant « Madly Madagascar ».   
> **Avertissement :** la xénophobie de Skipper n'engage que lui   
> **Nombre de mots :** 3200

Ils étaient quatre, quatre manchots sur une banquise artificielle en béton au Zoo de Central Park, New York. Ils voulaient regagner l’Antarctique, leur patrie natale. Les manchots ça ne vit pas à l’état naturel à New York ! Les documentaires vendus à la boutique de souvenirs du zoo sont formels : ils appartiennent aux plaines glacées et aux espaces immenses.  
(Personne ne leur a dit qu’il existe des espèces de manchots dans une grande partie de l’hémisphère Sud, y compris en milieu tempéré, et jusqu’aux Galápagos.)

« Okay les p’tits gars. Ça fait des années qu’on s’entraîne maintenant. Nous sommes une force d’élite. Ces humains nous trouvent doux et trognons, mais trop c’est trop. Barrons-nous !  
\- À vos ordres, Commandant.  
\- Avec plaisir, Commandant !  
\- Tout péter !! »

Un manchot qui cogite pour concocter un plan d’évasion, un manchot rapide et costaud pour exécuter les travaux annexes, un petit manchot adoraaaable pour continuer à distraire les humains, et le chef pour superviser les opérations : tout semblait bien prévu et bien marcher. 

Manque de bol le grand projet d’évasion tourna court. La force d’élite manchote ne faisait pas le poids contre la trahison et les fusils à fléchettes sédatives. Le commando fut repris, et, après négociations, victime d’un compromis visant à libérer d’autres prisonniers.   
Tout ça, raisonnèrent Skipper et Kowalski par la suite, c’était la faute aux grosses bêtes. On les a expédiés d’abord en Afrique. En Afrique ! Non mais quelle idée !  
(Mais s’ils étaient restés sagement dans leurs caisses, il est probable que les autres bêtes et les chimpanzés auraient été débarqués dans la réserve kényane, qu’eux seraient restés à bord et qu’on les aurait ensuite descendus jusqu’en Afrique du Sud où ils auraient été à leur place. Ils n’ont pas voulu attendre et ont pris les choses dans leurs propres nageoires : ils ne sauront donc jamais.)

Mais croyez-vous qu’une caisse de bois avec un simple cadenas puisse retenir longtemps quatre manchots débrouillards ? Une fois remis de leur anesthésie fortuite, ils ont refait les choses à leur façon.   
« Private, diversion ! Rico, neutralise l’équipage ! Kowalski avec moi, on prend les commandes de ce rafiot ! »  
(La lutte contre des manchots petits mais déchaînés ne fait pas partie de l’entraînement de base de la marine civile. L’équipage surpris par l’attaque-éclair n’opposa aucune résistance. La mécanique du bateau, un peu plus, mais ils surent s’en faire obéir également.)

Après un voyage moyennement mouvementé (l’équipage qui essaie de se soulever, les manchots obligés de les ré-assommer et de les ligoter avant de les larguer sur un canot de sauvetage et de les confier aux courants marins ; bon débarras !) ils ont débarqué en Antarctique. Hourra.  
Les plaines glacées, l’espace immense. Le vent qui balaie… rien. Un peu de neige sur beaucoup de glace, du vide, aucun autre manchot à l’horizon là où ils ont débarqué, mais l’ombre d’un prédateur qui rôde…

« C’est nul ici, déplora le petit Private.  
\- Ce n’est pas tout à fait ce que j’espérais, dut reconnaître Skipper. Rico et Kowalski, mission de reconnaissance. Le p’tit gars et moi on reste ici à garder le bateau. _Ne nagez jamais seul_.  
\- À vos ordres, Commandant.  
\- …  
\- Commandant, il n’y a rien aux alentours, en tout cas pas à portée de glisse raisonnable. Les eaux sont pauvres sur la côte, poissonneuses plus au large, mais j’ai repéré les traces de passages de léopards de mer.  
\- On ne va se laisser intimider par ces salopards ! Nous sommes plus rusés qu’eux.  
\- Heheheh.  
\- Commandant, j’ai froid.  
\- Bon, bon, bon. Pour ce soir on campera dans le bateau et on continuera à manger les sardines en boîte de la réserve. La nature sauvage attendra bien demain. »

Le lendemain, c’était plié : ils révisèrent leur jugement, décidèrent de s’octroyer des vacances bien méritées après ce périple et mirent le cap en direction des Tropiques !

*

Les voilà débarqués à Madagascar. Où ils retrouvèrent les quatre grosses bêtes psychotiques. Qui commençaient à en avoir assez de la vie sauvage et finalement, aimeraient bien retourner à la civilisation.  
Après tout pourquoi pas…  
« Qu’a-t-on à faire de mieux ?  
\- Cette île n’est pas mal mais ses habitants sont encore plus cinglés qu’à New York. »  
Autant mettre les voiles et aller voir ailleurs eux aussi. Il était question de faire le tour du monde, de voir l’Europe !

D’arrache-pied, ils se mirent à la mise en service du premier appareil _Air Penguin_. À la conquête des airs et du monde entier ! (Oh, et pour Skipper, à la conquête de la seule rescapée du vol sous son pavillon précédent : l’adorable petite mascotte de bord, toujours vaillante malgré le temps passé.  
« Alors, poupée, tu as attendu des années qu’un grand beau gars musclé vienne te chercher et te sorte de ce trou à rats, pas vrai ? »)

Une panne de moteur et l’appel de la Nature en décidèrent encore autrement. Ils s’échouèrent en Afrique. Où devaient d’ailleurs aller les grosses bêtes à l’origine. (Non mais quelle affaire…) Mais ils ont décidé de voir l’Europe et ils verront l’Europe. Quelques réparations sans trop d’histoire et un mariage plus tard, ils étaient repartis. 

Les réparations et le mariage furent peut-être trop hâtifs, les premières comme le second. D’une part, l’atterrissage se fit en catastrophe.  
« Freins !  
\- On n’a plus de freins, Commandant.  
\- Parachute !  
\- Trop tard.  
\- Nous tomboooons !  
\- …  
\- Si je puis me permettre, il faudrait voir à travailler un peu nos atterrissages.  
\- Un atterrissage dont vous pouvez quitter les lieux sur vos deux pattes est un atterrissage correct. L’avion, on le réparera encore, voilà tout. »)

D’autre part, Lola ne tarda pas à se faire moins câline. Fut un temps, elle acquiesçait à tout ce que pouvait dire ou proposer Skipper. Ils sont passés par le meilleur et par le pire : le flirt à Madagascar, le vol vers New York où tout se passait si bien, jusqu’au premier crash, le séjour en Afrique, tranquille entre deux négociations syndicales, le vol expérimental transformé en mission de secours… Avoir été blessée à la tête, victime collatérale de la mission, ne la fit pas reculer. Skipper aimait Lola et Lola était prête à le suivre n’importe où. Peut-être aurait-elle dû y réfléchir avant. Les regrets vinrent après.   
Skipper l’a séduite en se montrant décidé, ambitieux et autoritaire. Un commandant militaire avec de l’avenir. Capable de prendre des décisions en une fraction de seconde. De se faire obéir. Dévoué à sa mission. Un peu trop d’ailleurs. Tous les efforts déployés pour séduire Lola, le temps qu’il lui consacrait pour l’épater, une fois l’affaire en poche, il les redirigea sur autre chose. Sur sa vie habituelle. Sa mission et son équipe avant tout, la bagatelle après. 

(« Kowalski ?  
\- Présent.  
\- Rico ?  
\- Ouééé.  
\- Private ?  
\- Présent.  
\- État de l’avion ?  
\- Foutu.  
\- Estimations ?  
\- Plusieurs semaines de réparation.  
\- Mason et Phil ?  
\- Présents.  
\- Lola ?  
\- …  
\- _Lola_ ? »)

Le second crash avait laissé Lola de nouveau blessée et amère. Le temps qu’ils passèrent dans cette épave, son joli sourire figé en un vilain rictus, pleine d’arrière-pensées, elle refusa d’adresser la parole à Skipper. Skipper, de toute façon, n’avait plus le temps de lui adresser la parole, occupé à réunir ses troupes et faire préparer un nouvel appareil. 

Mais l’appareil, finalement, ils n’eurent pas le temps de le remettre en état.

*

Un nouvel imprévu se profila en la personne du Capitaine de la Brigade de Contrôle des Animaux à Monte Carlo. Débarquer à bord d’un cargo volé à Madagascar ou s’écraser dans la savane kényane n’avait posé aucun souci. Atterrir sans autorisation au milieu de la civilisation, ça se révéla plus dangereux.  
Le temps que les manchots se rassemblent, soignent les blessés (une bosse ici, une écorchure là, beaucoup de ruban adhésif pour rafistoler cette pauvre Lola), et dressent le bilan de leur situation présente et à venir, la situation changea et ils ne purent même pas commencer à vraiment mettre leur plan en application. Une heure après s’être écrasés, ils étaient encerclés par une brigade entière de CRS, avec quelques pompiers derrière pour faire bonne mesure, et la pire gendarme qui soit devant.  
Les manchots se défendirent bravement.

« Rico, armes de jet !  
\- Rhâa !  
\- Kowalski, dresse les boucliers.  
\- Boucliers dressés.  
\- Private, avec Rico.  
\- Oui, Chef !  
\- Okay maintenant venez-y donc bande de salopards, vous allez voir de quel bois les manchots se chauffent ! »

Ils vendirent chèrement leurs plumes.

« Ce ne sont que des gaz lacrymogène, ça n’est pas toxique. Du nerf, garçons ! Vous pouvez résister. Private, arrête de pleurer comme une fillette.  
\- Techniquement, Skipper, ces gaz sont _prévus_ pour déclencher une réponse lacrymale. (Même si nous n’avons les glandes nécessaires.)  
\- Kowalski, garde ton souffle pour autre chose. Rico, disperse-moi cet écran de fumée, que je voie sur quoi je tire !  
\- Une brèche dans la carlingue bâbord !   
\- Y’a des brèches partout. Une de plus…  
\- Mais là nous sommes envahiiis !  
\- Repoussez-les.  
\- Ils sont trop nombreux.  
\- Esquive, esquive ! »

Mais au final, comme à New York, les fléchettes sédatives eurent raison de leur résistance. Le Capitaine Dubois connaît son métier. Ce fut une adversaire valeureuse, acharnée, et trop forte pour eux.   
Elle ne brisa pas leur volonté de combattre, non, ni l’unité de leur équipe.

« Ils me tiennent ! Au secours !  
\- Nooon !  
\- La chaîne, formez la chaîne, ne laissez pas ces monstres enlever nos hommes. Résisteeez ! »

L’esprit vaillant mais le corps dépassé, ils succombèrent. Et Lola, hochant la tête tristement, les regarda enlever sans faire un geste pour les aider ni les rejoindre. En sombrant dans l’inconscience, Skipper emporta l’image doublement désespérante de ses hommes abattus et emportés par l’ennemi, et de son amour détruit.

Le Capitaine Dubois connaît son métier : immobiliser les animaux sauvages et les empêcher de nuire. Cela dit, elle a plus l’habitude du terrain que des livres de taxonomie, des mammifères ou des reptiles plus que des oiseaux. On l’a plus souvent appelée pour suspicion de rage chez des chiens errants, pour des serpents échappés, venimeux ou non ; une fois pour un loup aperçu aux abords de la banlieue. Mais pour de petits volatiles égarés, ça encore jamais.

*

Au Zoo de Monte Carlo, les Manchots de New York font connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades de captivité, méfiants. Il n’y en a que deux, contre eux quatre, mais quelque chose leur souffle que leur supériorité numérique ne fera pas tout. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces bêtes bizarres…

« Kowalski, analyse ?  
\- Des oiseaux marins comme nous. Au premier abord la taille et le poids semblent à peu près similaires. La livrée blanche et noire permet un excellent camouflage par mimétisme. » 

Déjà, de sa propre initiative, Private leur fait des coucous un peu timides. Autant se montrer amical. En ce qui le concerne, il préfère partir sur des bases non-violentes, mais si jamais Skipper décidait de passer à l’attaque, il ne pourra pas être contre employer la ruse pour endormir la méfiance des autochtones d’abord.  
Rico renifle en direction de la mangeoire.

« Je repère dans le coin des aliments qui correspondent à nos besoins.  
\- _Poâsson_ !  
\- Nous partageons un régime alimentaire proche.  
\- Mais quelque chose me chiffonne.  
\- Leur bec est différent.   
\- Il semble plus puissant. Restons sur nos gardes. »

Un des volatiles rend son salut à Private. L’autre adresse même une œillade osée à Skipper. Malgré sa méfiance, il enregistre qu’il s’agit d’une femelle bien proportionnée et qui pourrait être plutôt à son goût, ne serait-ce ce bec curieux.

Ce bec continue à être source d’étonnement quand il s’ouvre pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue : la voix qui en sort a un accent impossible. Mais néanmoins amical. 

Depuis la cage voisine, Phil et Mason aident à la communication entre les deux groupes : ils se trouvent… chez les Pingouins. Kowalski complète son analyse en se faisant traduire les panonceaux explicatifs attenant à l’habitat.  
Ils confirment ses conclusions, ce qui ravit tout le monde : ils sont différents mais compatibles. Skipper, tenant absolument à effacer sa dernière déconvenue – l’humiliation d’avoir été vaincu au combat et en amour – veut défendre son statut et se montre plus entreprenant encore qu’à l’accoutumée.  
(Lola ? Comment ça Lola ? Oubliée, Lola ! Balayée ! Il ne va quand même pas se laisser briser par un chagrin d’amour. _Au contraire même_. Ah mais !)  
Ils vont s’imposer parmi les habitants de l’îlot déjà présents. Il apparaît qu’il s’agit de deux femelles, sans mâles. Surprise ! Ils n’avaient pas ça à New York et c’est une amélioration certaine à leur sort. D’autant que finalement, à y regarder de près la touche exotique de ce bec les rend plutôt attirantes.

Skipper, échangeant des anecdotes roucoulantes avec cette demoiselle locale, ne prête plus qu’une ouïe distraite à la suite des explications.

« Et vous venez de loin, donc ?  
\- Je suis née ici. Mes parents venaient de la Baltique.  
\- Jeanne a des cousins en Bretagne, aussi.   
\- De… la Baltique ?  
\- Ce sont des « Pôle Nord » ! »

La paranoïa revient en force. Incrédule, Skipper s’éloigne imperceptiblement de sa nouvelle conquête. Est-il donc maudit ? Il savait bien qu’il ne devrait surtout pas former de liens émotionnels !

« Mais Skipper, proteste Private, il y a des gens très bien même du côté boréal.  
\- Oui, oui. Mais quand même… »

Ne pouvant se fier qu’à ses tripes, Skipper contemple fixement la demoiselle, conciliant son apparence attirante, l’information ennuyeuse de ses origines, et son fond naturel de paranoïa.

Kowalski, assisté des chimpanzés, met un certain temps avant de trouver l’explication. D’ici là, une partie de la tension de méfiance a déjà fait place à… un autre genre de tension.

« Le malentendu vient d’une incohérence linguistique. Il s’agit de ce qu’on appelle un faux-ami.  
\- _Faux-ami_ ? Ah ! je savais bien .. !  
\- Et c’est une exception parmi un groupe de langues assez conséquent.  
\- Quels manches ces Français… »

Mais est-ce que ça arrêtera Skipper ? Il a sa réputation à comparer à la leur, après tout.  
Surtout quand la donzelle prend l’initiative et approche son bec exotique du sien. Louchant presque dessus, il joue avec l’idée de s’en éloigner un peu pour mieux revenir. Il ne faut pas se laisser faire trop facilement.  
Il s’éloigne même un peu plus.  
La demoiselle bat des ailes et lui tourne autour.  
(L’autre oiselle se cache les yeux de son aile. Rico leur louche ostensiblement dessus et suit son exemple ; il cache les yeux de Private de sa nageoire. Kowalski continue à ne loucher que sur les pictogrammes et les signes de Phil.)

Skipper cligne des yeux, impressionné. Des plumes lui chatouillent le bout du bec. Devant lui, la demoiselle parade. Elle semble sur le point de s’envoler, et pourtant reste toujours tout près de lui. Il se partage entre la trouver gracieuse, et se dire qu’elle en fait peut-être un peu trop. 

Cette demoiselle en livrée blanche et noire, qui ressemble un peu à un croisement entre un macareux et un honnête manchot, et qui en plus sembler pouvoir voler, n’est vraiment pas vilaine. (C’est juste vexant qu’elle vole.) Mais son comportement osé l’effare. Il n’est pas contre un peu d’ostentation mais là, ça fait quand même beaucoup. De quoi a-t-il l’air, à côté, si sa partenaire potentielle est plus imposante que lui ?

Le battement de ses ailes et les mouvements de son bec l’hypnotisent.

Tout à coup, l’ergotage de Kowalski rattrape sa pensée : il vient bien lui-même de la comparer à…  
…un macareux ?

Les choses dérapent brutalement quand il se confirme qu’elles sont des cousines proches des macareux. La ressemblance entre manchots et pingouins n’est la conséquence que d’une convergence évolutive : des espionnes ! elles nous infiltrent ! et non pas d’une origine commune : regardez un peu d’où elles viennent !

D’abord Skipper est repris d’une bouffée de paranoïa comme rarement. 

« La Baltique ! la Baltique ! Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ??! »

Ensuite son mauvais accent met le feu aux poudres. Au milieu d’une tirade sur les espèces ennemies, en voulant prononcer le mot « _puffin_ » il offense les demoiselles qui croient qu’il les insulte personnellement. Plus encore que le ton employé et le délire psychotique, ce mot achève de les monter les uns contre les autres.

Il faut les efforts désespérés conjugués de Rico, Kowalski et Private pour immobiliser à la fois leur commandant et les deux furies et les empêcher de s’étriper sur place. Ça n’est pas qu’ils ne sont pas d’accord pour en découdre si on leur fournit une bonne raison. Mais en plein milieu d’un zoo public, aux heures de visite, ça ferait mauvais genre ! Si guerre il doit y avoir, ils attendront la fermeture, sans témoin, pour une bataille rangée en bonne et due forme. 

Une fois le malentendu expliqué, finalement, même après être tous revenus à des sentiments un peu plus cléments, à voir comme elles ont si facilement pris la mouche, il décide que même si c’était accidentel c’était mérité. Bande de pouffes. La tentative de rapprochement amical est irrémédiablement tombée à l’eau et ils camperont tous sur leurs positions de méfiance respectives.

« Les gars. On ne peut pas rester dans ce trou. New York ou ailleurs, il faut qu’on reparte ! Pronto ! »


End file.
